1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child seats such as booster seats, and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
However, as the child grows up, the space of the child safety seat may no longer be adapted to receive the bigger size of the child's body. For an older child, a booster seat may be placed on the vehicle passenger's seat to increase the height of the seat where the child sits. After the child sits on the booster seat, the seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to restrain the child. Currently, most booster seats are made of rigid plastics that lack elastic and cushioning properties. Therefore, there is a need for a design of a child seat that can have improved elastic and cushioning properties, and address at least the foregoing issues.